company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Home Entertainment Feature Presentation IDs
1987-1988 Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1987).png Bumper: On a black background, we see the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in white. The letters appear to be set in either Helvetica or Arial. Variant: On Can't Buy Me Love and Hello Again, the letters are in a different font and italicized. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: This logo looks very plain and looks like it was done in just 2 minutes. Then again, this was Disney's very first FP ID, and they certainly got better over time. It's possible this was just a placeholder for the next logo. Also, the appearance of the logo is awkwardly delayed on Good Morning, Vietnam to make room for the announcer variant on it, when if the regular version was extended just a little bit without the awkward delay, it would've been just fine. Music/Sounds: Often had no music, just the announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation from Touchstone Home Video." The announcer is Grant Goodeve. Music Variants: *''Good Morning, Vietnam'' had the announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation, Good Morning, Vietnam." *On Three Men and a Baby, the announcer says "And now, our feature presentation." *On Tough Guys, a rock-and-roll tune plays, and the announcer says "And now, from Touchstone Home Video, our feature presentation, Tough Guys." *On Can't Buy Me Love, the song "Then He Kissed Me" by The Crystals, notably featured at the beginning of the Touchstone film Adventures in Babysitting, is heard. *Outrageous Fortune has the announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation from Touchstone Home Video, Outrageous Fortune." Availability: Rare; only seen on some Touchstone Home Video tapes from 1987 to 1988, such as Good Morning, Vietnam, Three Men and a Baby, Tin Men, Can't Buy Me Love, and Tough Guys. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. 1989-1992 Bumper: On a gray background, we see the gold letters "FEATURE'' and"PRESENTATION" in a western-style font, connecting at a fast speed & at the same time, zoom in, & zoom up. The words "shine".'' Variant: Some VHS tapes use a black background with the letters still in gold, but with more orange in it. FX/SFX: The connecting, zooming up, and zooming in. Music/Sounds: The first eight notes of "Great Ovation" by Steve Gray from the Bruton Music library, with an announcer (Grant Goodeve, the same announcer as the previous bumper) saying "And now for our feature presentation." Unlike later logos, the version of the fanfare in this logo fades out earlier than normal. Availability: Very rare. It was first seen on the first print of Cocktail. It is also seen on many films released afterwards. Can be also seen on the 1991 prints of Robin Hood, The Rescuers Down Under, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, and The Brave Little Toaster. Also seen on the first two releases of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and What About Bob?.This was preserved on numerous Touchstone prints well into the late '90s even with the latest FBI warning screen plastering an earlier one, as seen on a VHS of Pretty Woman. Scare Factor: Low. The sudden zooming of the words and the announcer might catch some off guard, and the font of the text may spook some, but it's pretty tame. 1991-1999 ID: On a lilac blue gradient background, we see a dot writing "Feature Presentation" in a handwriting script font (called Laser LET). Trivia: This was based on other Disney IDs from the time. Variants: *The 1992 VHS release of The Rescuers uses a black-navy blue gradient background instead of the standard lilac blue gradient background, and the text is also white. *In October 1996, a variant tailored for Disney tapes that had the Walt Disney Company intro prior to the film was introduced on Toy Story with the announcer--Beau Weaver this time around--saying "Thanks for joining us for this special preview. And now, our feature presentation!" FX/SFX: The handwriting (hence the name). Music/Sounds: The same eight notes from "Great Ovation" with an announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation." The announcer is Mark Elliot. Availability: Common. It was first seen on the 3rd reissue of The Rescuers Down Under from 1991. It could also be seen on all Disney Classics tapes starting in 1992 such as 101 Dalmatians, Aladdin, The Rescuers, and Pinocchio, as well as Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection releases from the era such as The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sleeping Beauty and others. It was last used for Belle's Tales of Friendship and Hercules: Zero to Hero, as both specials were released on the same day. Strangely, this logo can also be seen on most 1999 VHS releases, such as 101 Dalmatians (WDMC tape) and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue, which is rather odd considering that the other IDs used on those VHS tapes were based off the 1994 FP bumper. It was also used on some live-action and non-Disney Animated Canon films released by Disney, such as Toy Story, 101 Dalmatians (the live-action version), The Santa Claus, Gordy, and A Goofy Movie. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: *Regular Variant: Medium to high. Some people might not like the font the words are written out. Also, the sudden fanfare as well as the announcer may get to some people. *"Thanks for joining us" Variant: None to low since the fanfare's volume sounds are lowered and a more friendly voice is used. *Navy Blue variant: Medium to nightmare because of the darker background, as well as the sudden fanfare, announcer, and style of font. The scare factor may be raised due to the logo being followed by the distorted Walt Disney Classics logo. The variant overall seems more ominous than the other variants. *None to minimal for those who are used to seeing both the original variant and the Navy Blue variant, as well as finding the announcer calm.